


sheldon and luke

by Sheldoncooperbro



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: I made this, M/M, Trans, Trans Male Character, and didn’t post it, enjoy, i made this is hald asleep, idk - Freeform, transguy, years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheldoncooperbro/pseuds/Sheldoncooperbro
Summary: idk just read my really bad fic
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	sheldon and luke

Hi, I’m Luke Joseph, I’m 24 years old and from England. I’m a child prodigy I did my GCSE’s at 9 and A-Levels at 10 and I started university at 11, I went to University of Leicester because my mum wouldn’t let me move to London on my own at 11, so when I turned 16 I started at Cambridge, by the time I had turned 20 I had 4 bachelors and 4 masters with 3 PhD’s in Physics, Maths and Psychology, I also have an IQ of 195 and a Eidetic memory . When I was 14 I came out as a transgender man. Lets get into the story.

Im looking around at the notice boards to see if anyone is looking for a roommate, there one which says ‘2311 N Los Robles Avenue, 2 bedroom apartment, whistlers need not apply’ then a phone number. I call it and we set up a meeting for me to meet him. 

I go to the apartment and knock on the door, when answers a man in a long sleeve and a t-shirt with chinos who looks about 6ft 1 opens the door and introduces himself as ‘Dr Sheldon Lee Cooper’. I introduce myself and he asks me “which Doctor from doctor who is better Matt Smith or Christopher Eccleston and justify your answer?” I answer “Matt Smith, do I really need to justify” he replies with “correct, you have passed the first barrier to roommatehood” the apartment has a lot of sci-fi memorabilia there is a brown sofa or ‘couch’ in the middle of the room and a kitchen to the right. He shows me around the rest of the apartment, and it looks nice and the rent is reasonable. I decide I should tell him that im trans because he should know if im going to live with him so I say “before this goes any further I should tell you that im trans” he says “okay, whats that got to do with the apartment?” I say “some people get uncomfortable with it and I thought I should tell you before you get angry with me, for not telling you” he says “its fine, I don’t mind, im gay so it doesn’t bother me” I say “okay” He asks me “where are you planning to work and at what position? what’s your IQ? And do you have a car?” I reply with “Caltech, and a senior theoretical physicist, my IQ Is 195 and yes” he says “195? That’s higher than mine” I reply with “whats your IQ?” he says “187”. I ask “can stay In the apartment” he says “yes but you will need to sign a roommate agreement” okay he doesn’t seem as bad as my ex-roommate in Cambridge who had a roommate agreement which wouldn’t allow any movement at all from 11pm to 6am and wouldn’t let me bring my friends around without 96 hours notice. 

His agreement doesn’t look that bad so I sign it, he asks when I plan to move in I tell him that it would be in a week. We start talking to get to know eachother better.

n hour later theres a knock on the door and a man about 5ft 5 with a dickie comes in with a short blonde woman who is about 4ft 9 a with glasses and a Indian man about 5ft 7 with a sweater vest and a man who is about 5ft 5 with glasses and a blonde who is 5ft 6 aswell as a woman with brown hair with glasses who looks about 5ft 4 they introduce themselves, the manwith the dickie introduces himself as howard wolowitz, the short blonde woman is Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz and is howards wife, the Indian introduces himself as Rajesh Koothrapalli, with an ith glasses is Leonard Hofstader, the blonde woman says shes Leonards Wife and is called Penny Hofstader, the woman with brown hair is Amy Farrah Fowler and used to date Sheldon before he came out, so they broke up and decided to stay friends.

I tell them about my life and how im moving in as Sheldons roommate. Leonard says “he didn’t make you sign a roommate agreement did he?” I say “yes, but I have had a roommate who made me sign one before and the terms were way worse” I stay and talk for a while but then I leave to start packing for the move. I learnt that leonard used to be sheldons roommate but moved across the hall with his wife.

That night I couldn’t stop thinking about Sheldon he was so cute and he is really interesting, he has an eidetic memory like me and is not that less intelligent than me b.s .m.s m.a ph.d

Sheldons pov

When Luke left I endured a lot of questions from the gang about him. Mainly asking me if I wanted to have a relationship with our new British friend, I told them “I don’t know if he’s gay, he never mentioned it but he did say that he is transgender” that night once everyone left I went to bed and I couldn’t stop thinking about him, that accent and the masculine way he carries himself.

The next day I see him at work, at had my lunch with him so I could see if I could find out if he was gay and interested in me


End file.
